User blog:Player Gammer/PE Proposal: Abomination (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
This proposal is about Abomination from Marvel's Hulk and the Agents Of S.M.A.S.H. What is the work? The work is about Abomination is one of Hulk's worst enemies one could say his other arch enemy. He was once a soldier who served Thunderbolt Ross's army, before he was turned into a gamma powered monster. Who is He? / What Has He Done? He was once Emil Blonsky, who served under General Ross' command as a soldier when they attempted to capture the Hulk and harness his power. Ross then came up with a project to use gamma radiation to combat against the Hulk and Blonsky volunteered himself, thus he was made a gamma powered monster called the Abomination to fight and capture the Hulk. However, the Hulk manages to defeat Abomination before escaping, and this left Abomination extremely furious, making him go on a rampage in a city, which almost killed hundreds of citizens. Because of this horrible atrocity, Ross and his unit were forced to capture Abomination, seeing that he is a more dangerous threat than the Hulk would ever become. The project was shut down and Ross gets his unit to put Abomination in a cryogenic containment pod and dump him at the bottom of the ocean, hoping that it will be the last of him. And ever since Ross has become the Red Hulk and joined in S.M.A.S.H., he holds extreme guilt of attempting to copy the Hulk's power into Blonsky that transformed him into the monster he is now. Mitigating Factors This version of Abomination is particularly barbarous, cruel, traitorous, sadistic, monstrous, vicious, aggressive, pitiless, wicked, deranged, psychopathic, temperamental, heartless, fearsome, insane, and destructive, and takes great joy and pleasure in the suffering and pain of other living beings, regardless of whether they are human or superhuman. He can be recognized as the most evil villain in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., due to him causing death and destruction purely because he claims it's for business and for the military to prosper. Not only is he ruthless, but he is notable for being consumed completely by revenge and sadism, and is without any sign of humanity, remorse, pity, mercy, or sympathy within him. Even the Leader was quite nervous around him. He is also intelligent, persuasive, and manipulative, to go along with his insanity and sadism, as he showed multiple times throughout the series. In his first appearance, he already showed his ruthless cunning off by carefully defeating and capturing the Hulks one by one, all using his military technology to give himself an advantage over them, save for Hulk and the Red Hulk. When Red Hulk realized that he captured them, Abomination calmly revealed that he was gonna deploy a lethal gamma bomb to destroy the country, all so he can frame the Hulks for their failures to save the city. When he left with the missile, he went so far as to outright reject his one chance of redemption by kicking Hulk off the missile. When he later showed up, he revealed himself to be the ruthless military tyrant over Vista Verde, tormenting and tyrannizing over humanity with his new Hulkbusters. He then states that his orders were to destroy the Hulks, not caring in the slightest of how many lives had to be sacrificed for the cause. He even tried to destroy the city with one of Ross's weapons. When confronted by Red Hulk himself, Abomination went on to say that the town was collateral damage, and that destroying it was but a small price to pay to get his revenge on the world. Fortunately, that plan was destroyed, but Abomination wasn't done. He tried to kill their pet dinosaur Devil Dinosaur when he has been turned into a huge monster by the Leader, showing that in his delusional schemes, he is freely willing to kill animals of he deems it necessary. Another example is when he was enlisted as the warden for the Vault, when the Hulks surrendered. He showed his sadism by having the prisoners try to beat up the Hulk when he was locked into solitary confinement so as to provoke him into losing control. He then initiated the Purge, which literally means rocket the Hulks and the prisoners into space. All this is a way to show how ruthless and heartless Abomination is and always will be, and shows that he is a monster both inside and out. Unlike the somewhat sympathetic mainstream version of Abomination, this version is particularly evil and ruthless, and darkened the show for every appearance that he was on. Final verdict I say yes, he is a perfect candidate to be approved Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals